Halloween Prank Gone Wrong
by Ice-Kun Ryuzaki
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are having a tough time around Halloween. Why? Lovino isn't as happy around this holiday as he usually is. Antonio wants to get Lovi back into the spirit of halloween. How? By pulling a prank him and Gilbert came up with. It's all fun and games until someone is screaming like a girl. Rated M for Language and mild sexual content.


**Authors Note: Hey guys! On tumblr there's this blog I follow called "Imagine Your OTP". Well, I kinda got the idea from there! So yeah. Heh! Well, I'll shut up now and just get on with this silly little one shot. Even if it is 1:48 AM and I have in the morning.**

...

"No, I'm busy, Antonio.." The younger Italian male said in an annoyed manner, not looking up from the laptop.

The Spanish man frowned in disappointment as he held up a Halloween costume for the other. A fairly simple vampire costume, just Lovino's size.

Antonio walked away, out of the living-room with a heavy sigh and no words. Lately, his little Lovi had been completely ignoring everybody. The brunette walked up to the bedroom, tossed the costume to the side and flopped down on the bed. It was so close to Halloween, why wouldn't Lovino at least smile?

When Lovino was a child, one of the few times Antonio ever saw him smile was around Halloween. He loved candy, and even loved dressing up with his little brother, Feliciano. But..Why now? Had he finally grew out of the tradition? God...If he did... Antonio couldn't even stand the thought of it! It tore him apart inside.

Rolling over onto his back, he snatched his cellphone from the bedside table and slid his thumb across the touch screen. Unlocking his phone, he pressed the 'Contacts' app. He saw one of his best friend's names, and smiled, quickly pressing the 'call' option.

He pressed the phone against his ear, waiting as he heard the dial tone. Soon, he heard the boy pick up with that usual, dopey asshole sounding laugh.

"Ahahaaa!" Went that raspy, unusually loud and happy voice. "Antoniooo! Long time no talk. Now, what have you called the awesome ME for at this moment? Because I am _very_ busy." He smirked, obviously messing with the other.

"Hola Gil... Look, I need your help with Lovi. He's acting weird, Hey, I know you're not busy. You're obviously over at your brother's house, your feet up on the coffee table, eating all his food." The boy couldn't help but laugh at the end of his completely true statement.

"Right you are, Tonio. Aaah? What's up with Lil' Lovi, ehh? How is he acting weird? Not wanting to have sex tooonight?" The albino snorted and laughed.

"No!" Antonio spat. "He's just...Isolating himself lately. It's 3 days until Halloween, and it seems as if he couldn't care less about it. It's really bugging me."

"Halloween? As if I remember, He's always been a fan of that tradition." Gilbert cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Si.." He sighed. "It's just...He used to love it so much! The candy, the costumes, the horror!"

He was cut off by Gilbert yelling into the phone. "That's it!" He say up, almost knocking the bowl of chips that were casually laying on his stomach onto the floor. You could hear Ludwig yelling in the background, angry and talking about how Gilbert should keep the house clean.

"The horror! Tonio, We pull a Halloween prank on him!"

"A...Halloween prank? On Lovi?" Antonio wasn't feeling too great on the idea.

"Yeah! A Halloween prank!" He chuckled. "Here, this is how It's going to go down. Plus, the horror of it will get him back into the spirit of Halloween!"

"Back..Into the spir...Okay! I'm all ears. Tell me your idea." Antonio grinned, ear to ear, hoping that Gilbert's plan would work.

"Ahaha! That's the spirit. Alright, Here's what we do. Pretend there's a serial killer after you and say that me and Francis go missing. Soon enough he'll get scared and all of that, kinda worried. Knowing him, he'll keep it in the back of his mind. Halloween night, You sneak into a closet or something. He'll get all scared, thinking the killer got you. That moment when you can tell he's really nervous, wearing some sort of mask, come up behind him with a fake knife. Put the knife to his neck and whisper, 'your turn.' into his ear. Got it?"

Antonio was currently writing this down and smiling slightly, hoping that what Gilbert said would get Lovino back into the spirit for a Halloween. "Got it."

..Halloween's Eve..

"Lovi!" Yelled Antonio, quickly coming down the stairs. Lovino looked over his shoulder at the other, frowning a bit.

"Mpf..What do you want, Antonio.." He Said, wondering why he was even being this mean towards his own boyfriend.

"Lovi..." Antonio, putting on his serious acting face, sat down next to Lovino on the couch. Putting his hand on the other's, he gave him a completely worried and serious look. "T-There's something I hadn't been telling you and well...I've kept it a secret long enough."

"A-Ah..Well- Don't be so stupid-...Come on Antonio spit it out. I'm not some dumb little kid, I can take it." He stuttered a bit, nervously. Without thinking, he interlocked his fingers with the other.

"For a while now well...There's been a serial killer..After me specifically and I don't know how much longer I have." He looked into the boy's eyes with sadness.

"W-What?!" He gasped, his eyes widening. "No no!" He cried, his eyes beginning to water. "Antonio isn't there something you can do!?"

Antonio shook his head. At that moment, Lovino burst into tears, tackling the other backwards on the couch. Antonio whispered sweet nothings of comforting words into his ear. Lovino laid on top of Antonio, crying softly.

"I don't want you to d-die.." He hiccuped.

At that moment, Antonio was regretting this whole prank idea Gilbert came up with. He decided to keep it going until it was over, and he had a way to make this whole 'breaking the news' business up to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He locked his eyes with Lovino's, blushing greatly as their lips met. Their eye's closed, and they both drifted off into interlocked bliss.

"Mmn-" Romano let out a muffled groan, wanting more as he roughly rubbed his lips against Antonio's. This moment was about 2 minutes into the sweet kisses. Antonio poked Lovino's lips with his tongue, smirking into the kiss. Lovino parted his lips and allowed the other's tongue into his mouth. Moaning out softly, he grinding his hips against the other's, hoping to get a reaction from the older male.

Antonio's tongue explored Lovino's mouth, both of them deepening the kiss. Hotter, sloppier, they wanted it so bad. They wanted it hard, fast, Passionate, rough, dirty. They wanted to fuck.

The Phone Rang.

"Ignore it, Fucker. Fucking ignore it." Lovino growled against Antonio's lips.

'_Fuck! I can't ignore it! It's Gilbert with the phone call helping with the prank. Oh God but Lovi I.. Fuck it.'_ Thought Antonio. At that moment, he broke the kiss, grabbed Lovino's ass and stood up. Walking into the into the kitchen where the main phone is, he continued his little make out session with Lovino. Playfully biting the boy's lip, he set him down on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing the phone, he answered it. Having to talk and all, he removed his lips from Lovi's. But, to keep the boy happy, he stroked his curl continuously. He moaned out and wiggled his hips on the counter.

One of Lovi's hands made its way to Antonio's belt. Undoing it, he unzipped his pants. At that moment, Remembering on how he had to keep acting, he quickly took his hand from Lovi.

"Wait...What do you mean?! Francis..Gilbert- They've gone missing?!" He gasped, eyes widening. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, he frantically yelled on the phone. Freaking out, he almost dropped to his knees.

Quickly coming out of his lust consumed state, Lovino jumped off the counter and over to Antonio. He comforted the taller male as he yelled at the person on the other line.

"Yes I see..A-Alright.. Okay...Thank you.." He whispered. He hung up the phone, faking the tears in his eyes.

"Did he.." Lovi looked up at Antonio innocently.

Antonio nodded. "He got them..He got both of them, I know it." He said.

Lovino and Antonio stood there in the kitchen, holding one another. Apparently, Francis and Gilbert had just been killed by the killer who was after Antonio. At least, That's what Lovino thought.

..Halloween Night, Let The Prank Continue..

Lovi sat on the couch, cuddled up next to Antonio. A blanket around them, they watched a movie. Lovino was half asleep his head on Antonio's lap. Running his fingers though the boy's hair, he sat waiting for 8 o'clock, when he would get up and begin the end of the prank.

The grandfather clock in the parlor rung eight times, and he pulled Lovino up out of his lap. His eyes half-lidded, he looked at the other with a displeased look.

"I was comfortable." Lovino stated.

"I forgot I left some stuff out in my car. I should go get them, bring them back into the house and in the freezer. I'll be right back, okay?" He smiled at the other. He pressed his lips to Lovino's, the boy hesitantly kissing back.

"Mmn..Okay, hurry up." Lovi said.

Antonio nodded, getting up and walking to the front door.

"Hey."

Antonio stopped.

"Ti amo." Lovino said shyly.

Antonio smiled, nodding as he continued walking. "I love you too.".

Antonio walked outside, where he saw Gilbert in the driveway. Walking up to him, the two discussed the topics of how the rest of this would go down.

Gilbert spilled half a gallon of fake blood on the driveway. Then, he grabbed Antonio under the arms and drug him, making heel drag marks in the grass and dirt on the lawn. Hiding in Antonio's car, Antonio waited for the thumbs up from Gilbert.

Gilbert gave a thumbs up. At that moment, Antonio let out the loudest, bloody murder sounding scream he could. He then ran to the back of the house, through the back door, into the house and in the closet near the kitchen.

"W-What the- ANTONIO!" Screamed Lovino, hearing the scream. He threw the blanket and ran outside as fast as he could. out into the driveway, he looked around. "Antonio?! A-Antonio answer me!" He screamed. Nothing. Suddenly, he felt his foot touching something...wet...

Looking down, Lovino let out a sharp gasp as he realized he had stepped in a puddle of blood. Was this...It was...It was Antonio's blood! Lovino was sure of it. Quickly and panicked, he ran into the house.

In the kitchen, Lovino paced back and forth, hands on his head as he breathed heavy. Scenarios, both good and bad, flashed on and off in his head at practically 100 times a second. Turning and facing the sink, he had his back to the rest of the kitchen.

"Fuck..Fuck..FUCK!" Lovino yelled out loudly.

"Go time.." Antonio whispered to himself. Taking a mask that had been used in some of Alfred's movies for a character named Jason Voorhees, he grabbed the convincing looking fake knife. Into the kitchen he went quietly, and made his move.

Lowering his voice, he brought his face next to Lovi's ear and swiftly the toy knife to his neck.

"Your turn." Antonio said in a voice that even scared himself.

The boy's eyes welled with tears as he suddenly let out the loudest scream that Antonio has ever heard. "NO!" He screamed, falling onto the floor, sobbing heavily.

It hit him. He was a terrible person...His own boyfriend, now on the floor, sobbing, all because of some stupid prank his idiot friend came up with.

Throwing the knife across the kitchen and the mask to the floor. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Lovi.

"I..Am so sorry.. L-Lovi oh my God.." Antonio whispered to Lovino.

Lovino opened his eyes and looked up at Antonio, not a single scratch on him. "A-Antonio.. I.. I thought you were..dead.." He gasped in between sobs.

"It was a prank- It was all a stupid prank..I'm sorry..I'm sorry."

I'm sorry. Those were the words Antonio whispered to Lovino until they had then both fallen asleep on the kitchen floor.

...

Morning light struck, Lovino being the first to wake up. Recalling the events of the past night, he slowly opened his eyes. He laid there in Antonio's arms, and frowned.

He kissed the sleeping male's forehead and whispered to him, "It's okay.. I forgive you. All pranks go wrong one way or another... And no matter what, I'll always love you. Even if you are stupid...But.. You're my stupid.. My stupid Spanish boyfriend."

**Authors Note: Welp! There ya have it. Hope you guys loved it! Happy Halloween! (It's October 23 I know. xD ) Please review! **


End file.
